sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Aravan99
Aravan99 was a Roleplayer, Adventure Maker, and highly upopular Sporum User. He was off-and-on active from 10/23/2009 to 6/3/2010. Beginnings Aravan first joined the roleplay section, making poorly-thought out roleplays, which were flamed by Ocelot-Adamska. One day, he decided to join the roleplay Post Terra, by totally taking control of it, making it a crossover with Jurassic Park, making his own player races, and committing other heinous crimes. Luckily, he was banned from the thread within 2 posts. He also joined Roleplay: Rise of the Ancients. There, "he made advanced tech without permission, controlled other peoples guys, made several things appear from mid air, and cost Hockeater twenty bucks because of the betting pool." He was banned, and then made a protest thread, which resulted in Ocelot-Adamska becoming his mortal foe. After being banned multiple times, he made a poem in the Roleplay section about how nobody liked him, and then he decided to bring his dangerous ways to another forum: Feedback. Feedback Aravan then entered the feedback section. There, he decided to make suggestions to the admins to change the rules in obscure philosophy rants. The changes involved forcing people to respect him because he had no job and lived in his parent's basement. When they were locked, he went on another rant against the moderators. He then decided to use to Feedback section to see how people like him. They hated him. He then decided to post his thread entitled Diplo Dervish. Diplo means a bacterium with two cell bodies, while a dervish is a Muslim hermit. (Essentially, the title of his thread was "A two-bodied Muslim hermit bacterium".) The thread was created to propose that Maxis should add two whole new evolution cards that are given when passing a stage in Spore. He was worried, however, that there would be too many new archetypes, since according to him, every new possible combination of cards, including different orders of cards, would generate a new archetype. He refused to change the racist, strange name, nor his archetype idea. The thread soon died. It gets worse Aravan's roleplays rarely got posts, since they tended to be very complicated with lots of stats but little explanation, so they died frequently. However, Aravan did not know the definition of dead, so he would bump his threads constantly. Unfortunately, someone told him it was not courteous to continually bump threads that had fallen behind page 5. Aravan misinterpreted this to be a real rule, so he made a thread complaining about it. When a moderator told him it was not real, Aravan started claiming that he had been decieved by an abusive conspiracy, and made a rant thread. When the thread was locked by a moderator, Aravan began thinking that the Sporemasters were in on the "conspiracy". He began posting many threads in multiple sections trying to get the Sporemasters demoted, while not-so-sneakily suggesting that he be promoted. Luckily, he was suspended, so there was peace for a while. Aravan Returns Aravan99 was only banned for a day, but when he returned, he bumped even more of his threads. When his roleplays died, he made new ones. And then more new ones. And more and more and more. Even when one of his roleplays, Shadows, got up to the forties in pages (despite being centered around Aravan's character, who had special powers he would allow no one else) he abandoned it because it was not popular enough. Aravan was advised by many members of the roleplay section to join others first, so he joined many roleplays only to godmod and manipulate the plot in his favor. When he was banned because he was abusing the rules, Aravan made a proverb for himself. "Judge always by the intent, not the action. Even the most abusive of actions can have a good intent." Aravan made his intent well-known: he thought he should be the one to control the roleplays. The Darkness Grows Aravan began to disregard many forum rules, and made threads for him to post quotes in, and posted threads about his feelings. Aravan made even more new roleplays, until he was making 2-3 a week. He grew increasingly irritated at any criticism, and abandoned any roleplay which he vaguely sensed was not active. When people told him that he was wrong, he said "The Customer is Always right." But Aravan had no customers. At this point, Aravan was crazily unpopular. A group of one-star trolls would onestar all of his post, people relentless flamed him whenever he posted. He was hated beyond all measure, with people announcing that they did not care if they were banned, as long as they could flame Aravan into leaving. He made George W. Bush look loved. Aravan responded to the criticisms by claiming that he was a 40 year old, unemployed autistic man living with his parents. Most people believed his statement (except for the autism claim.) Adventure Corner Aravan then moved on to adventure corner, where he was less despised. There he began a series of threads on his adventures, finally making a thread titled Galactic Adventures: Your bid for 'galactic emperor'" He knew that it was misspelled, and he changed it to being spelled right, but a few days latter, for reasons unknown, changed it back to the incorrect spelling and refused to put it back to being spelled right. The thread was mildly popular, but Aravan was banned for posting off-topic in General Discussion. Sadly, he was banned only for a month. With Aravan banned one of the members of this thread tried to run it for a while until it eventually died because no one was interested enough for it to survive with out having to be bumped every few days. Madness When Aravan returned, he was totally insane. OK, he was crazy to begin with, but when he came back, he had to utterly lost it. He reposted his Diplo Dervish thread, this time entitled Angelico Demonico, as if posting the same ideas in Italian would make it more popular. When it died, he tried to start a petition to make himself the moderator of the Feedback section, so he could delete ideas he did not like. When he was threatened with dicsiplinary action because he posted off-topic, he asked, nay, commanded the admins to change the rules to suit him. He refused to accept the authority of the moderators, claiming he would challenge the abusive system, and declared himself the enemy to the tyrannical Sporum rules. His roleplays got even worse, this time becoming strange, such as about a construction sites and HAZMAT suits. When they died, he posted complaining threads, suggesting that roleplays which did not have stat systems like his be banned. Aravan got a Messiah complex, believing that he would be the one to save the Roleplay section, and began advocating massive reforms. He tried to get people to join his threads by posting in other roleplays, threatening not to join unless they joined his. When no one joined any of his RPs, Aravan was shocked no one wanted him to join their roleplays. Depression and Death Eventually, Aravan became depressed that no one accepted him for the savior of the Sporum he said he was. He posted more and more erratically, giving up on planning threads because they were vaguely not in the direction he wanted them to go. He was defeatist, and sometimes even asked to be banned so he would not post anymore. Aravan's very grammar and spelling began to break down (although they weren't exactly brilliant to begin with) as his depression deepened. He eventually realized the Sporum hated him, and made one final thread in attempt to get permabanned from the Sporum. This thread failed, and he was not banned. However, two days later, once his grammar had deteriorated to the point in which even simple words like "you" wee mispelled, he disappeared, although whether he was banned or finally got the self-control to quit is unknown to this day. Aravan99's Legacy Aravan's Quotes and Proverbs "Judge always by the intent, not the action. Even the most abusive of actions can have a good intent." Translation: As long as I say that I mean good, ignore any rule violations I do. "Change is often hard to accept even for the best of people. Yet... the only constant is change." Translation: Everyone should change to suit me. "GHAA" Translation: I am mad and frustrated "The way of reasoning and intellect is of a higher light than control and authority" Translation: I am the smartest one on this forum, and should be in charge. "The first step to resolving a problem is to realize you are doing it" Translation: The Moderators are stupid, and can't understand that they are wrong. The Return of Aravan??? On September 4, 2010, The Failspore OOC thread recieved a very strange message...Aravan returns?? (ooc:i could join this...altough does this have limited players or unlimited?) The poster was named ayden99, which seems very similar to Aravan99. However, there is still no evidence to state that this theory has any basis in fact. Aravan99. On multiple occasions, when complaining about how no one liked him, Unuhexium suggested he make an alt and change his moronic ways. Of course, being the self-proclaimed Messiah he is, he began a tirade about how he was too noble/stupid/honorable to do such a thing. Impersonators A user known as Caravan987, who was unintelligent, read the list of Sporum Members on this wiki. He saw that STUPIDOO had mistakenly moved himself to the former Untouchables category, not knowing that it was for non-spammers. Caravan thought Aravan99 was some sort of spammer, so he pretended to be him without really even knowing what he was like. Some misinformed Sporumers who never actually interacted with Aravan foolishly believed him, and sadly Aravan99, who, although annoying and stubborn, was no spammer, has been slandered to this day due to the actions of Caravan, STUPIDOO, and certain ignorant Sporumers Category:Sporum members Category:Roleplayers